<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tipsy by labiangla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115482">Tipsy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/labiangla/pseuds/labiangla'>labiangla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drunk!Ohm, M/M, Married Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/labiangla/pseuds/labiangla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At least, even when he lost consciousness, Thitiwat still remembered that he belonged to Fluke, and that was more than enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tipsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluke got a call from Boun, telling him that Thitiwat just had bad day at office and went to bar with Boun and Prem to let go the madness, refresh the brain. But since his head wasn't on right mind, Thitiwat drank too many vodkas and he got super tipsy.</p><p>More than tipsy.</p><p>The tall guy was too drunk to make a single call. Fluke let out a very long sigh when Boun said Thitiwat almost hurt his head falling on the floor because he could not walk straight and properly. Prem, shouted through, that they would take Thitiwat home so Fluke could take the car tomorrow lunch time.</p><p>Fluke agreed.</p><p>He just got back from restaurant. Fortunately Boun and Prem were understanding enough and willing to take Thitiwat home. In the meantime, Fluke had finished shower.</p><p>In ten minutes after Fluke made the bed, he heard footsteps sounds getting closer. Fluke rushed himself to the door. Rotating the doorknob in quick, Fluke saw Boun and Prem painstakingly carried the big guy on their shoulders.</p><p>“Your man is painfully heavy,” Prem whined.</p><p>Fluke grinned, guilty. “Sorry. Could you please put him on the bed, if you two cannot carry him, how am I suppose to carry him by myself..”</p><p>Boun shook his head in disbelief. “Next time, I will stop him from drinking more than a glass of vodka.” But he and Prem still proceed walking towards the main bedroom.</p><p>“Yeah, you better be,” Fluke dissed. “You shouldn't have let him enter the bar at the first place. His bad day and alcohol will never get along.”</p><p>“K, now, let us go home,” Prem half-ass threw Thitiwat to bed, as his arms felt a little bit sore.</p><p>Boun stretched out his hand and patted Fluke's shoulder. “Gotta go, little chicken. Have a good night.”</p><p>Fluke thanked them once again. Prem refused when Fluke was about to offer sending them away to the front porch. Said that the huge guy would need it more than them. Fluke agreed.</p><p>Fluke went back to the bedroom.</p><p>He poked Thitiwat cheeks. “Hey, wake up.”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>Fluke pinched the tip of Thitiwat's nose, “Wake up. I told you to not drink too much. What are you doing now..”</p><p>Humming, Thitiwat answered. “Do not... touch me..”</p><p>Fluke glinched at his husband's words. Thitiwat half-opened his eyes, and grabbed Fluke's hand. With raspy voice and half-consciousness, Thitiwat continued. “Do not... touch me! I... have a... boyfriend!”</p><p>“Shut up. Wake up and drink your warm honey water,” commanded Fluke.</p><p>But the big guy refused. He shushed Fluke by swinging his hand and pushed Fluke softly. “I have a cute boyfriend! You... don't have a chance!”</p><p>Fluke giggled.</p><p>“What? You don't believe it? I do.. have.. a cute boyfriend!” repeated Thitiwat with higher pitch than before. Fluke flicked Thitiwat's forehead. “I'm your cute boyfriend, dumbass.”</p><p>Thitiwat frowned for few moment. He tried to open his eyes widely, but the pain on his head kept coming so he closed them again.  A smile formed, like a half moon on his face.</p><p>“Oh.. it's you, Jeab.. hehe.. my cute boyfriend.. hehe..”</p><p>“Yeah, it's me. Now you better wake up, drink your warm honey water and take a shower. You smell like a sewer,” Fluke pulled Thitiwat's arms powerfully, even though his effort might be useless because it was obvious that Thitiwat was too big for Fluke.</p><p>“Ohm, wake up!” Fluke screamed.</p><p>The lying boyfriend didn't even flinch. He fell deep asleep. Fluke sighed, then smiling like an idiot. He didn't like drunk Thitiwat, because he smelled like alcohol but exceptionally tonight, Fluke was going to forgive him because of the unexpectedly sweet drunk-talk.</p><p>At least, even when he lost consciousness, Thitiwat still remembered that he belonged to Fluke, and that was more than enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>drunk thitiwat kinda cute, i guess?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>